bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bike Races
Bike Races are available after Jimmy passes the mission Race the Vale. Entry to these races is free. Jimmy is given a yellow BMX by default, but he may use any bike, including the Moped, he chooses as long as he rides it to near the location where the race is started. All races are against three other randomly selected students from the four main cliques. Clique leaders, females and overweight students such as Hal, Algie and Melvin never race, but all others, including the thin nerds, do. The bike races contain "rubber band physics", which means that the other racers will never fall too far behind Jimmy regardless of how fast he goes or how many shortcuts he manages to take. The Races Old Bullworth Vale Races Bullworth Vale Bike Race 1 This race runs through the alleyways in the commercial district of Bullworth Town, then up the dirt trails to the residential area. It takes another trail around behind the residential area, past the graveyard, and then heads down to the beach, where the finish line is. Winning rewards Jimmy with $20, a bike helmet and a bike jersey. Bullworth Vale Bike Race 2 The race runs exactly the same course as Race 1, but backwards. In this race, there is a shortcut near the finishline which one participant always uses, and most likely this will cause him to win if you do not do the same. Winning rewards Jimmy with $25. Bullworth Vale Bike Race 3 This fairly short race starts in the residential area of Bullworth Vale, and heads down to the beach. The key to winning this race is to take the unmarked shortcut down the hill to the beach instead of going around the lighthouse. After taking the shortcut, head down the beach and up the stairs to road level. Winning earns Jimmy $30. Bullworth Vale Bike Race 4 This race runs around the outside of the residential area before heading back down to the commercial area. Winning earns Jimmy $35. Bullworth Vale Bike Race 5 This race starts out following the same course as Bike Race 2. However as it reaches the residential section, it heads down the main road on the hill and through town. The finish line is on the beach near the stairs down from the roads. Winning earns Jimmy $40. Bullworth Vale Bike Race 6 This race is a two-lap race. It starts at the northern end of the brick-paved plaza. It runs through the roads in town down to the beach, heads west around the lighthouse, up through the residential area and down the road on the hill. Winning earns Jimmy $45. Bullworth Vale Bike Race 7 This race starts in the Park. It heads west, goes through the yard of the Happy Endings Retirement Home and heads back to the park. Winning earns Jimmy $50. Bullworth Town Races Bullworth Town Bike Race 1 This two-lap race runs in a rough figure 8. It heads north to city hall, west around behind the oil spill, then east and around behind the closed theater before returning to the starting point. Winning earns Jimmy $20. Bullworth Town Bike Race 2 This race zig-zags through most of Bullworth Town. Winning earns Jimmy $25. Bullworth Town Bike Race 3 This race is a straight race from the steps of Town Hall to the Football Field on Bullworth Academy campus. The students will be out and about on campus, and Jimmy must avoid hitting them, as he can gain a full wanted level should he run over one of the girls, little kids, or prefects. Winning earns Jimmy $30. Bullworth Town Bike Race 4 This race starts in Bullworth Town, but after going through it once, takes the dirt road just south and heads through New Coventry all the way past the Tenements and back under the Underpass. The race ends in the allyway behind the closed theater. Winning earns Jimmy $35. New Coventry Races New Coventry Race 1 The race starts out behind the bike storage. The two lap race takes place along the dirt road in New Coventry. If you fall behind you can cut through the forest. Winning earns Jimmy $30. New Coventry Race 2 The race starts in front of the grocery store. This two lap race goes all around New Coventry. Watch out for the many sharp turns throughout the race. Winning earns Jimmy $40. This is the last New Coventry race. Bullworth Academy Races Bullworth Academy Race 1 The race starts in school parking lot. Jimmy starts out heading right but makes a sharp right turn. After riding through New Coventry and Blue Skies you end up taking the dirt road behind the school back to the starting point. If Jimmy wins he gets $50 and a BMX helmet. Trivia *During Bullworth Town Race 3, Townsfolk can be found on the school campus. Video Walkthroughs Bullworth Vale Bike Races File:Bullworth_Vale_-_Bike_Race_1_-_Bully File:Bullworth_Vale_-_Bike_Race_2_-_Bully File:Bullworth_Vale_-_Bike_Race_3_-_Bully File:Bullworth_Vale_-_Bike_Race_4_-_Bully File:Bullworth_Vale_-_Bike_Race_5_-_Bully File:Bullworth_Vale_-_Bike_Race_6_-_Bully File:Bullworth_Vale_-_Bike_Race_7_-_Bully Bullworth Town Races File:Bullworth_Town_-_Bike_Race_1_-_Bully File:Bullworth_Town_-_Bike_Race_2_-_Bully File:Bullworth_Town_-_Bike_Race_3_-_Bully File:Bullworth_Town_-_Bike_Race_4_-_Bully New Coventry Races File:New_Coventry_-_Bike_Race_1_-_Bully File:New_Coventry_-_Bike_Race_2_-_Bully Bullworth Academy Race File:Bullworth_Academy_Bike_Race_-_Bully de:Fahrradrennen Category:Minigames